Revelis Calor
by Wynhilde
Summary: Harry ne serait pas tout à fait Harry s'il ne se précipitait pas tête baissée vers le danger. Drago ne serait pas tout à fait Drago s'il n'avait pas toujours une longueur d'avance. /HPDM/ \Contenu explicite\


**Note** : Cette fiction répond au défi 30 interdits et au prompt Exhibition.

Vous pouvez retrouvez les autres textes écrits dans ce cadre sur mon profil grâce à leur vignette 30.

Un grand merci à **Camille_Miko** pour la bêta !

C'est ma deuxième fic écrite en 2018, sans compter la publication de trads ! Après des années de silence, c'est pas si mal. ^^

Petit PWP sans prétention mais qui ne devrait pas aider à faire baisser la température en ces temps de canicule.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à bientôt pour la publication du dernier chapitre de "Un problème de taille", si tout va bien. ^^

* * *

 **Revelis Calors**

Harry n'aurait pas tout à fait été Harry s'il ne s'était pas précipité tête baissée en recevant le message qui lui intimait de se rendre devant le lac, seul, et à minuit. Bien sûr, c'était peut-être un piège. Sûrement, même. Et s'il en avait parlé à Ron et Hermione, il était certain qu'ils se seraient opposés à ce qu'il y aille, ou ils auraient insisté pour l'accompagner. Hermione aurait peut-être même eu la fâcheuse idée de prévenir un professeur. Mais le message était signé Drago Malefoy, et laissait entendre de façon tout à fait limpide que Malefoy était persuadé que Harry aurait trop la trouille de se confronter seul à lui. Comme si. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par un Malefoy repenti.

Malefoy n'avait pas précisé pourquoi il lui donnait ce rendez-vous étrange. Harry avait été tenté d'aller l'intercepter avant qu'il s'assoie à la table des Serpentards au dîner pour lui demander de s'expliquer. Mais Malefoy avait croisé son regard avec un air de défi, ce qui était habituel, et puis il lui avait fait un clin d'œil, ce qui était une nouveauté. Ça aurait été un clin d'œil ironique, un clin d'œil méchant, un clin d'œil menaçant… ça ne l'aurait pas perturbé outre mesure. Mais ce clin d'œil-là était... presque amical, et Harry en avait perdu tous ses moyens. Il s'était arrêté net pour essayer de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une hallucination visuelle ou si la fin du monde était proche. Mais Malefoy ne le regardait plus. Il écoutait quelque chose que lui disait Goyle. Il renversa la tête en arrière et rit à gorge déployée. C'était sans aucun doute une façade, un jeu d'acteur. Pour que Goyle fasse des blagues, qui plus est des blagues drôles, il aurait fallu qu'il ait une activité cérébrale supérieure à celle du banc sur lequel il venait de s'asseoir. Et ne parlons pas de blagues suffisamment drôles pour faire rire le plus froid et le plus coincé des Serpentards.

Harry ne bougeait toujours pas et Ron lui donna une claque dans le dos :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Bouge, la dernière fois qu'on est arrivés en retard, il n'y avait plus de saucisses aux herbes. C'est mes préférées.

Harry aurait bien fait remarquer qu'ils étaient loin d'être en retard — il était sciemment arrivé avec cinq bonnes minutes d'avance pour intercepter Malefoy — mais il savait que c'était peine perdue d'essayer d'argumenter avec Ron quand le sujet concernait son estomac.

Malefoy passa tout le dîner à l'ignorer. Harry se sentait bouillir. D'habitude, Malefoy lui jetait des regards méprisants au moins trois à quatre fois par repas. Est-ce que cette absence de mépris était une nouvelle façon de le mépriser, lui signaler qu'il n'était même plus digne de ses regards pleins de dédain ? Malefoy tramait quelque chose, c'était sûr ! décida Harry avant de se rappeler que, oui, il tramait à l'évidence quelque chose, sinon il n'aurait pas reçu ce message. Il abandonna l'idée de l'alpaguer quand il quitterait la salle. Hermione était partie dans une diatribe sur une nouvelle loi passée par le Ministère et qui était hautement liberticide, sauf que Harry n'avait pas compris en quoi exactement et qu'il était trop tard pour demander. Il valait mieux ne pas se faire remarquer dans ces moments-là.

D'ailleurs, il valait mieux ne pas se faire remarquer tout court. La dernière fois qu'il avait mentionné le fait que Malefoy avait l'air de préparer un truc louche, Neville avait soufflé dans sa barbe : « Juste un peu obsédé… » et Ron et Hermione avaient échangé un regard entendu. Ginny avait levé le nez en l'air, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas le cas, et Lavande et Parvati s'étaient mises à ricaner. Depuis, Harry gardait la plupart de ses théories concernant Malefoy pour lui. Ce n'était pas parce que la guerre était finie qu'il ne fallait pas rester vigilant. Il pensa à Maugrey et grimaça.

Il aurait bien voulu arriver un peu en avance à son rendez-vous — le mot lui fit tordre le nez — histoire d'avoir plus de chance de déjouer les manigances de Malefoy, mais Ron et Seamus s'étaient lancés dans une longue partie d'échecs et il dut prendre son mal en patience. Il était déjà minuit moins le quart quand tous les garçons du dortoir furent enfin couchés, chacun derrière son baldaquin et que Harry fut sûr qu'ils dormaient. Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa malle, ainsi que la carte des Maraudeurs. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'extérieur de la tour des Gryffondor qu'il s'autorisa un Lumos pour examiner la carte. Eh oui, Malefoy était bien au bord du lac, là où il lui avait donné rendez-vous. Et il était seul. Harry était perplexe. En quoi pouvait bien consister le piège ?

Un petit détour pour éviter Miss Teigne dont les moustaches tressaillaient quand il passait à côté d'elle, cape d'invisibilité ou non, et voilà qu'il était en retard. Minuit dix. Malefoy allait-il l'attendre ? C'est le cœur battant qu'il arriva en vue du lac. Malefoy était toujours là, avec l'air blasé de celui qui s'est fait poser un lapin mais qui a décidé d'attendre encore un peu, juste pour être sûr. Harry avança sur la pointe des pieds, en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire craquer de branches. Malefoy jeta un Tempus, et les aiguilles d'une horloge de fumée apparurent momentanément dans le ciel noir, indiquant minuit vingt. Le visage de Malefoy se ferma. Harry était sûr qu'il allait partir, mais au lieu de ça, il s'assit sur un gros rocher lisse, la mine renfrognée.

Il n'y avait pas de danger, Harry en était presque sûr à présent. Malefoy devait simplement vouloir lui parler. Mais même s'il était très curieux d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à retirer sa cape. Malefoy avait l'air... différent. Seul, loin de sa petite cour, sans ressentir le besoin de parader devant tout Poudlard, il y avait sur son visage une espèce de... douceur que Harry ne lui reconnaissait pas. C'était assez fascinant, à quel point les gens pouvaient changer suivant le contexte. Les gens, se répéta-t-il fermement. Ce n'était pas du tout Malefoy qui était fascinant. Harry se rapprocha encore un peu, pour mieux voir son visage dans le clair de lune. Il semblait étrangement nu, pâle et ouvert, sans cette façade de froideur que Malefoy maintenait en toute circonstance.

Malefoy se redressa d'un coup, et le masque était de retour.

— Potter ? demanda-t-il.

Harry retint sa respiration.

— Potter, je sais que tu es là. Tu te caches encore une fois, hein ?

Harry détestait donner raison à Malefoy. Il allait donc repartir, ôter la cape, et revenir comme s'il venait juste d'arriver.

— Je t'entends respirer, Potter.

Harry dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rétorquer que c'était impossible puisque ça faisait quarante-cinq secondes qu'il était en apnée.

— Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Je pense que tu es un sale petit voyeur. Ça te fait des trucs de me mater en train de m'énerver, là, alors que je ne peux pas te voir.

Ça ne serait pas venu à l'esprit d'Harry avant que Malefoy n'en parle, mais voilà qu'il devait soudain admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose de terriblement attrayant à regarder l'autre, à pouvoir détailler la moindre de ses expressions, sans avoir à rien révéler de lui-même. Il aurait dû mettre son plan à exécution et s'éclipser en catimini. Mais Malefoy était si attentif que le moindre pas le mettait en danger de se révéler. Malefoy ne pouvait pas savoir, il ne faisait que deviner. Et Harry ne comptait pas lui offrir la satisfaction de prouver qu'il avait raison.

— Tu veux jouer à ça, Potter, tu veux continuer à jouer les voyeurs pervers ?

Harry avala sa salive. Il n'était pas pervers, il ne jouait à rien. Et puis, c'était Malefoy qui lui avait demandé de se trouver là. C'était juste naturel qu'il veuille vérifier s'il n'y avait pas un piège quelconque. Malefoy poursuivit comme si le silence avait été une réponse en soi :

— Je devrais te donner quelque chose à regarder dans ce cas-là.

Il se tourna sur le rocher et releva son visage un peu trop anguleux. Ses cheveux blonds qui arrivaient juste en dessous de ses oreilles adoucissaient ses traits et le clair de lune lui conférait une sorte de charme éthéré. Harry ne savait pas trop comment il en était venu à penser le mot « éthéré » à propos de Malefoy.

— C'est mon meilleur profil, tu ne trouves pas ? Enfin, en partant du principe que tu es du bon côté, bien sûr.

Malefoy se jeta brusquement en avant, les mains tendues, mais il ne rencontra rien. Harry eut le bon réflexe de ne faire absolument rien, et Malefoy battit des bras dans le vide, à moins d'un mètre de lui.

— Tu te crois tellement malin, Potter. C'est facile. Avec une cape d'invisibilité, moi aussi je pourrais m'amuser. Mais si tu crois que je vais te laisser gagner la partie, tu te trompes lourdement.

Harry savait qu'il aurait dû repartir depuis longtemps. Malefoy avait l'air si sûr de sa présence pour se lancer dans ce genre de monologues, lui qui avait une sainte horreur du ridicule. Il était retourné s'asseoir sur son rocher, et il venait de dégrafer la broche qui fermait sa cape. On était en mai, les nuits étaient tièdes. Dans un mois, ils quitteraient Poudlard et s'en iraient vivre leur vie chacun de leur côté. Harry pensait qu'après la guerre, leur petite rivalité aurait perdu de son importance, mais c'était sans compter la capacité de Malefoy à se montrer insupportable. Même quand il ne disait rien, ne faisait rien, sa simple présence lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Ce qui n'expliquait pas du tout pourquoi il avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée de s'imposer plus de Malefoy, à une heure où il aurait dû être confortablement couché dans son lit, tandis que le Serpentard pourrait être ici à pérorer comme un idiot avec le calamar géant comme seul public. Alors que là, la présence d'Harry donnait malheureusement raison à son ennemi.

Malefoy retira carrément sa cape et se releva, juste le temps de la faire glisser sous ses fesses.

— Tu sais, tout le monde pense que tu es si courageux, si brave, mais en vérité, tu es lâche. Tu comptes toujours sur tes petits larbins à Gryffondor pour te sauver la mise, mais quand tu dois faire un truc tout seul, tu te dégonfles.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer d'indignation. Il ne s'était pas du tout dégonflé. Il était venu, il était là, et Malefoy avait l'air persuadé de sa présence. Le fait qu'il ne se montre pas n'avait rien à voir avec un soi-disant manque de courage. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute s'il était plus drôle de rester là à voir Malefoy enrager plutôt que de venir le retrouver pour entendre Merlin savait quelles récriminations idiotes. Comme s'il l'avait entendu penser, Malefoy poursuivit :

— C'est bête, Potter. Ce que j'avais à te proposer t'aurait plu, j'en suis sûr, vu la façon dont tu me dévores des yeux depuis des mois dans la Grande Salle.

Le cerveau d'Harry sembla se figer. Est-ce que Malefoy s'était pris un Confundo ? Il délirait. Harry ne le dévorait pas des yeux. Loin de là. Il... bon, c'est vrai qu'il regardait souvent ce que Malefoy faisait, mais c'était juste pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de conspirer. Même si, en fait, sans le son, c'était assez dur de déterminer si Malefoy conspirait ou non juste en le regardant manger. Harry comptait sur son air coupable pour le mettre sur la voie, mais la plupart du temps, Malefoy avait juste un air exaspéré. Récemment, c'était devenu un air amusé. Il aurait dû savoir : un Malefoy qui conspire n'a pas l'air coupable, il jubile bien trop pour ça. Un Malefoy qui conspire a exactement l'air qu'avait Malefoy ce soir : l'air d'en savoir plus long qu'Harry, au point de lui faire des clins d'œil.

— Tant pis, soupira Malefoy. Je vais juste devoir faire ça tout seul.

Il se mordit l'index avec une petite moue déçue, ce qui semblait un peu exagéré. Mais Harry n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, car Malefoy fit glisser son doigt de ses lèvres à son menton, et jusque dans son cou. Harry le suivit du regard, hypnotisé, sans bien comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il se repassa la dernière phrase de Malefoy. Faire ça tout seul. Faire _quoi_ tout seul ? Mais la réponse à cette question était en train de devenir de plus en plus évidente : Malefoy venait de défaire le premier bouton de sa chemise d'une torsion rapide et son index continuait à descendre plus bas.

Harry déglutit de façon un peu trop audible. Malefoy jeta un regard perçant dans sa direction mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Harry s'était remis à respirer, parce qu'au point où il en était, ce qui risquait le plus de le trahir, c'était les battements de son cœur, et il n'avait pas de contrôle dessus. Il espérait juste que Malefoy était trop absorbé par sa drôle de provocation pour les entendre. Un deuxième bouton sauta, puis un troisième. On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler, mais elles étaient toutes couchées.

Malefoy passa sa main sous sa chemise, et Harry se retrouva obligé d'imaginer ce qu'il faisait. Est-ce qu'il caressait sa peau, ou est-ce qu'il la griffait du bout des ongles ? Est-ce qu'il venait d'effleurer son téton du pouce ? Les joues de Malefoy s'étaient joliment colorées de rose, ce qu'Harry aurait dû être incapable de voir à la lumière bleutée de la lune, mais c'était comme si ses yeux avaient développé de nouvelles capacités pour ne rien manquer du spectacle — heu, du supplice — qui se jouait devant lui.

Clairement, Malefoy avait décidé de le torturer en lui imposant la vision de sa personne en train de se donner du plaisir. C'était à l'évidence un plan machiavélique pour réduire Harry à certaines extrémités, comme se brûler les rétines pour les nettoyer de ce à quoi il avait été contraint d'assister. Que Malefoy lui ait donné tout un tas d'opportunités pour se manifester avant d'en venir là ne comptait évidemment pas.

Il défit rapidement les derniers boutons de sa chemise et les pans s'écartèrent pour révéler son torse, pâle et imberbe, exactement comme Harry l'aurait imaginé. Non qu'il se soit jamais adonné à aucune activité requérant d'imaginer le torse de Malefoy, bien évidemment. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir gardé de cicatrices suite au Sectumsempra, et Harry en fut rassuré. Ce n'était pas que ça l'ait empêché de dormir mais… bon, si un peu.

Malefoy avait gardé sa cravate, qui tombait devant lui et cachait son nombril. Ça lui donnait une apparence bien plus débauchée que s'il avait carrément retiré chemise et cravate et s'était retrouvé torse nu. Il se mordit la lèvre en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. Sauf que, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le voir. Il saisit un de ses tétons entre deux doigts et pinça légèrement.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Est-ce que Malefoy l'avait convié ici pour lui proposer du sexe, ou est-ce qu'il ne faisait ça que pour le provoquer et le forcer à se dévoiler ? C'était forcément la seconde solution. D'ailleurs, Harry était sûr que tout ça n'était que du bluff. Malefoy n'irait jamais plus loin. Il allait refermer sa chemise d'ici quelques secondes, rentrer au château, et il ne pourrait jamais prouver que Harry était venu à son rendez-vous. Les mains de Malefoy se posèrent sur sa ceinture, et Harry arrêta de nouveau de respirer. Malefoy tira un peu pour remonter son pantalon, comme pour mettre en évidence le renflement qui se dessinait au niveau de son entrejambe.

Harry se rendit compte avec horreur qu'un renflement semblable distendait son propre caleçon. Heureusement, il portait une robe et pas de pantalon, ou bien ça aurait été carrément inconfortable. C'était la pire humiliation que Malefoy lui ait jamais infligée. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir. Ou mieux, il aurait dû venir avec Ron et Hermione blottis sous la cape avec lui. Alors, ils auraient pu se révéler d'un coup, et Malefoy aurait été mortifié. Mais si Harry faisait ça maintenant, il savait bien de quel côté se situerait la mortification.

Bien sûr, Malefoy n'avait pas de preuve de sa présence, mais demain, quand Harry se trouverait incapable de croiser son regard, il saurait. Le seul avantage à cette situation complètement tordue, c'est qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en vanter. Harry le voyait mal aller raconter à tout Poudlard qu'il s'était caressé devant lui, et que Harry était resté pour regarder. Ça serait leur petit secret. C'était encore pire, d'une certaine façon.

Malefoy posa sa paume ouverte sur son érection, à travers le tissu de son pantalon. L'espace d'une seconde, Harry envisagea de copier son geste, car la pression contre sa chair sensible devenait insupportable. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire le moindre bruit. Et surtout, il ne pouvait pas se toucher devant Malefoy ! Cela dit… Malefoy se touchait bien devant lui, sans aucune vergogne, lui. La vergogne n'était pas, il fallait bien le dire, la qualité principale des Serpentard.

— Détends-toi, Potter, ça restera entre nous, assura Malefoy en défaisant sa braguette.

Son souffle était un peu trop court pour que cette provocation soit vraiment mordante. En tous les cas, Malefoy était bon acteur car pas une seconde depuis qu'il s'était lancé dans ce drôle de petit jeu il n'avait laissé entrevoir la moindre incertitude quant au fait que Harry soit vraiment là. Bien sûr, connaissant Harry, il devait partir du principe que celui-ci serait incapable de résister à un défi, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas être certain à cent pourcents de sa présence. Il aurait très bien pu se faire mettre en retenue par Rusard, ou ne pas réussir à échapper à ses camarades de chambrée… ou simplement être devenu assez mature pour ne pas foncer tête baissée au moindre mot de Malefoy.

Il arrêta de se faire des nœuds au cerveau car Malefoy venait carrément de sortir son sexe et de le prendre dans sa main. C'était beaucoup trop réel, d'un coup, et Harry n'arrivait plus à penser. Son cœur battait à ses oreilles, et il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que Malefoy ne l'entende pas. Heureusement — façon de parler, vu l'effet que ça avait sur lui — Malefoy haletait plus qu'il ne respirait, et ça devait couvrir les sons que lui-même pouvait faire. C'est alors qu'il eut l'idée lumineuse de se jeter un Silencio non verbal. Pas du tout pour être en mesure de... mais juste au cas où. Évidemment, avec le Silencio en place, il aurait pu battre en retraite et courir prendre une douche glacée en essayant d'oublier les pommettes rosies de Malefoy, ses lèvres entrouvertes, et le mouvement rythmique de sa main. Mais il resta là, les yeux englués au pénis de Malefoy et à son poing qui allait et venait. Son sexe était pâle, niché au milieu de délicates boucles blondes, presque invisibles tellement elles étaient claires.

Peut-être que Malefoy avait été dans la provocation pure et simple au début, mais il s'était à l'évidence pris à son propre jeu. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il s'était laissé aller en arrière avant de carrément s'allonger sur le rocher, et qu'il n'avait pas adressé la moindre remarque insultante à Harry. Celui-ci, pris d'une impulsion, avança. Il était à moins d'un mètre de Malefoy, désormais, et il avait une vue imbattable. Malefoy se caressait lentement, en appliquant une légère torsion du poignet quand il arrivait au gland. Harry se représentait parfaitement les sensations que cela provoquait. Au point où il en était… Non seulement il était resté, mais en plus il s'était approché pour mieux voir. Il était un peu trop tard pour jouer les saintes-nitouches.

— Potter… souffla Malefoy.

Il n'y avait plus aucune animosité ni aucun sarcasme dans sa voix. Harry ne savait pas si Malefoy l'appelait ou s'il avait abandonné l'idée d'avoir un spectateur et se masturbait simplement en pensant à lui. _Simplement._ Il n'y avait rien de simple dans cette histoire. Harry passa la main dans sa robe et sous son caleçon. Le contact le soulagea immédiatement. Il hésita une seconde. Au point d'excitation où il en était, il pouvait se branler vite et fort et jouir en moins de deux minutes. Ou bien… il pouvait suivre le rythme de Malefoy et avoir encore plus de mal à se regarder dans une glace le lendemain.

 _Et puis merde_ , pensa Harry. Et, délibérément, il laissa sa main remonter le long de son sexe, exactement à la même vitesse que Malefoy, et puis coulisser jusqu'en bas pour répéter le mouvement, encore et encore, avec une lenteur agonisante. Malefoy se mordait la lèvre inférieure, le visage tordu par le plaisir et la concentration qui lui était nécessaire pour s'empêcher d'accélérer. L'espace d'une seconde, Harry se vit franchir la courte distance qui les séparait et prendre les choses — façon de parler — en main pour mettre fin à cette insoutenable lenteur.

Malefoy se redressa soudain sur un coude. Harry se dit que s'il s'adressait de nouveau à lui directement, il perdrait complètement son aplomb — mais probablement pas son érection — et n'aurait plus qu'à s'enfuir en courant. Le regard de Malefoy sembla le traverser pour se poser un peu plus loin, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry se remit à respirer, même si grâce au Silencio, il n'avait plus à retenir son souffle. Malefoy se rallongea et cessa de les torturer tous les deux : ses va-et-vient accélérèrent. Harry ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme, mais à voir Malefoy se contorsionner sur son rocher, lui non plus. Les jambes de Harry lui faisaient mal et il sentait sa cuisse gauche trembler de façon incontrôlable, mais il était un peu tard pour changer de position.

— Putain, gémit Malefoy ce qui précipita Harry encore un peu plus au bord du gouffre.

 _Ce n'est pas grave si je jouis avant Malefoy_ , se dit-il fermement. D'ailleurs, le plus vite il finirait, le plus vite le drôle d'enchantement qui semblait le retenir collé au sol cesserait d'agir et il pourrait aller se jeter un auto-Oubliette. Il n'avait aucun besoin de rester pour voir Malefoy avoir un orgasme, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Ce n'était pas le genre de visions qu'il stockerait précieusement dans sa mémoire pour la ressortir dans les moments d'intimité. Pour autant, il continua à suivre avec une exactitude masochiste le rythme imposé par l'autre et quand Malefoy se mit à agiter soudain sa main de façon frénétique, Harry comprit qu'il n'avait aucun choix dans cette affaire, et qu'ils jouiraient en même temps. Un gémissement qui ressemblait méchamment à « Potter, oui... » monta de la gorge de Malefoy et les reins de Harry se contractèrent. Il aurait voulu avoir quelque chose à quoi se retenir, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas poser la main sur le rocher. Tout le corps de Malefoy se crispa et il poussa un grondement sourd. Harry éjacula dans sa main, avec un petit cri qui était presque un sanglot.

Il s'accorda à peine quelques secondes avant d'essuyer sa paume sur sa robe et de remonter son caleçon. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici immédiatement. Malefoy, lui, était resté étendu sur son rocher, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres. Il se redressa alors qu'Harry était sur le point de faire demi-tour.

— Bonne nuit, Potter. J'espère que tu seras moins timide la prochaine fois.

 _Il bluffe. Il bluffe. Il n'a aucun moyen de savoir que je suis vraiment là._

Harry passa une nuit agitée et se réveilla dans des draps collants. Ses rêves avaient été presque aussi embarrassants que la réalité. Il manqua sciemment le petit-déj, incapable d'affronter le regard de Malefoy pendant qu'il mangerait ses céréales. C'est le cerveau en vrac et l'estomac dans les talons qu'il rejoignit le cours de Flitwick.

— Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier un sort plutôt basique mais très pratique. Vos camarades de Serpentard à qui je l'ai enseigné hier l'ont maîtrisé très rapidement, je suis sûr qu'il en sera de même pour vous.

Harry sentit ses entrailles faire un looping rien qu'à la mention du nom « Serpentard ». Cette journée n'allait pas être simple.

— La formule est _Revelis Calor_. C'est un sort qui permet de « voir » les températures.

— Oh, comme des lunettes de vision thermique, s'écria Hermione dans un chuchotement excité.

— Une idée de ce à quoi ce sort peut servir ? demanda Flitwick.

Les entrailles de Harry ne faisaient plus de loopings. Harry avait arrêté de ressentir. Harry n'était pas sûr d'être encore vivant.

Hermione leva la main avec enthousiasme.

— On peut s'en servir pour détecter une banshee, car elles émettent des ondes glaciales. Je suppose qu'on peut aussi l'utiliser pour repérer quelqu'un qui s'est rendu invisible avec une cape ou une potion.

— Tout à fait, Miss Granger. Cinq points pour Gryffondor.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains. Toute une panoplie d'options s'ouvrait à lui : le suicide, un Portoloin pour le Groenland… ou bien il pouvait trouver un sort pour refroidir son corps à température ambiante, enfiler sa cape, et aller rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Malefoy.

* * *

 _Pensez à laisser un petit mot, vous savez que c'est à ça que carburent les auteurs ! ^^_

 _Il est **possible** (mais pas certain) que j'écrive une suite un jour. Si c'est le cas, je la publierai sûrement comme un OS à part, pour rester dans le cadre du défi 30 Interdits. Si ça vous intéresse, il vaut donc mieux vous abonner à mon profil pour être prévenu de la publication que de mettre cette fic en alerte. _


End file.
